Alliance Bingo Battle 25
.png |start jst=12:00 May 23 2018 |end jst=22:59 May 28 2018 | Meteor |Rank Reward | Tanuki Gal's Dress |Rank Reward | Flashy Tanuki Gal |Amalgamation | Tanuki Gal |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Sound Spirit |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Anisha|Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Harnett |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 25th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the The Demon Minister Juggernaut event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■LR METEOR has been added to the individual ranking rewards!! METEOR can be obtained from the following: *Individual Ranking Reward: Rank 1ー500 *Individual Point Reward: 40,000 Points LR METEOR Meteor Storm Lv.10 (Max) 【Autoskill】 • Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance Activations: 3 【Autoskill】 • When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 20% / 20% chance Activations: 2 For more details, please refer to the Ranking Rewards Pages. ■GUR SUCIA is now obtainable once again!! UR SUCIA, SR SUKIS and SR SCUE are now available in the Ring Exchange Lineup! Get the GUR SUCIA by obtaining and amalgamating the SR OUTFIT that can be obtained in the current ongoing event! GUR SUCIA ☆Wave of Calamity Lv.10 (Max) 【Autoskill】 • Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / 20%chance Activations: ∞ ■About the increase in the number of Individual Ranking Rewards Rings During the 25th Alliance Bingo Battle, the number of obtained Individual Ranking Reward Rings has been increased! Rank 1ー100: from 1,700 Rings to 2,300 Rings! Rank 101ー300: from 1,300 Rings to 1,800 Rings! Rank 301ー500: from 900 Rings to 1,300 Rings! Rank 501ー1000: from 700 Rings to 1,000 Rings! ■Double Point Days! 8:00 May 25th to 22:59 May 25th (JST) 8:00 May 28th to 22:59 May 28th (JST) During this period, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ①Defeat the Archwitch at the center panel of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain Chance Ticket, MAIDEN SHARD card, and other special rewards by defeating the Archwitch! ②Get more points and balls during SUPER FEVER TIME! If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will increase 3x. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③Choosing the number of Battle Points has been enabled! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense of the unit increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, you will not lose the excess point(s) after 5 and you will be able to use it for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements *You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【23rd Event Schedule】 May 23rd ー May 28th (JST) 1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) 3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 25th Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after May 28th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. If GUR GAL that can be obtained as an Alliance Bingo Battle reward, is amalgamated with the GAL'S DRESS material card that can be obtained as an individual ranking reward within 2000 rank, it will become GUR TANUKI GAL. ※GUR TANUKI GAL posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and adds a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR TANUKI GAL ☆Vanishing Act Lv.10 (Max) • Deal 500% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 20% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 • Own ATK 200% up after a successful attack / 100% chance Activations: 1 ※Caution *You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. *Please note that Rings received from the 25th Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 00:00 on June 6th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle.∞ Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times